Wireless telephones are becoming increasingly prevalent in today's society. They often contain important data such as personal schedules and phone numbers of friends and family. Reliance on the data stored in wireless telephones has become significant, yet few users ever backup their data to a secondary location. Misplaced or stolen wireless telephones can result in loss of important and sometimes irretrievable data. Moreover, if the wireless telephone is stolen by a malicious thief, data accessible to the theft on the wireless telephone such as telephone numbers of friends and family may compromise individual security.
As understood herein, if a wireless telephone is stolen from a user, initiating the ring function to locate the wireless telephone based on the source of the sound is ineffective in locating the phone because it will be outside the audible range of the user. Indeed, once the theft occurs, it is nearly impossible to discover the wireless phones location. There is currently no method for finding the wireless telephone once it has been stolen.
Moreover, telephones can be misplaced and are difficult to locate and, once the voltage in the battery dwindles, not enough remains to operate the wireless telephone. At this point the user cannot call the telephone to trigger the ring function and thereby allow the attentive user to locate the wireless telephone based on the source of the sound generated by the wireless phone. Thus, once the wireless telephones battery lacks the necessary voltage to remain operational, thereby preventing activation of the ring function, the wireless telephone cannot be located by causing it to ring. There is currently no solution to this issue either.
With these critical observations in mind, the present invention is provided.